


Safe In Their Arms

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, And drink a lot, Barriscowest, Barry and Iris are in love with Cisco's butt, Cisco Cooks, F/M, Fluff, HEALTHY poly relationship, Iris and Cisco make a bet, Iris is a kickass reporter, Lots of cuddles, M/M, and honestly who isnt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: A series about the daily lives of Barry, Cisco, and Iris.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> There is drinking in this chapter, that of course, inevitably leads to cuddling down the road.

Barry closed the apartment door behind him, setting his bag down on the floor as the lock clicked into place. “Cisco? Iris?” he called out when he heard a soft thud coming from around the corner. He stood in the kitchen archway, a bewildered look quickly forming on his face. “Um, guys?” Cisco looked up at him, but Iris stayed focused on the cabinet in front of her where she was kneeling on the counter top. “What’s going on in here?” 

“Iris insists there’s still a bottle of whiskey hidden in there,” Cisco explained from his perch next to her, his feet dangling off the edge of the counter where he sat. “I told her I already looked but she doesn’t believe me,” he said exasperatedly. 

“I believe you looked, Cisco,” Iris told him distractedly. “I just said that maybe you weren’t looking hard enough.” Then muttering to herself, “I know it’s back here somewhere.”

“Then why can’t you find it, huh?” Cisco remarked. That earned him a gentle swat on the shoulder from Iris. He chuckled and returned to scrolling through his phone.

“Cisco’s right, you’re not gonna find it up there,” Barry said. 

“See! Even Barry says I’m right,” Cisco exclaimed.

“Why are you both being so negative?” 

“Babe just admit the bottle’s not there and we can go buy another one. The liquor store’s open for another…” Cisco checked the listing on his phone, “hour and a half.” 

“Fine,” Iris huffed out. “I don’t understand what happened to it, though,” she said letting her arms fall to her sides, her sweater hanging down over her hands. “Cisco. Help,” she ordered. Cisco hopped down from the counter and held his hands out to grab onto Iris’ waist and lower her down. 

“Yeah, that was me,” Barry chimed in. “I gave it to Joe.”

“Bar! That was a full bottle, why the hell would you do that?” Iris questioned.

“Well he had that big date with Cecile last week and mentioned he needed to buy some, I told him we had an unopened bottle here and offered to bring it over,” Barry told her with a shrug. “It’d just been sitting there for months, I didn’t think anyone would miss it. Why do you two need whiskey so badly all of a sudden anyway?”

Cisco smiled. “We made a bet.”

“A bet?”

“That he could beat me at drunk foosball,” Iris elaborated walking towards Barry to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Barry nodded. When the three of them decided to get a place together, Cisco had insisted on bringing his foosball table with him, and they used it frequently, Iris and Cisco often pairing up to tag team Barry who was strictly forbidden from using his speed to his advantage. 

“So we gonna get another bottle, or what?” Cisco asked, clearly excited. 

“Well since Barry gave ours away, he can go run and get a new one,” Iris decided, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

“But-” Barry stopped when he saw the look on their faces, “fine.” He sped off to the nearest liquor store. Apparently, a lot of people were in the mood for a drink tonight because the place was packed, the line stretching towards the door. He sighed and got in at the end. 

When he returned home, he found his partners facing each other on the couch, their legs intertwined in the middle and shooting cheese balls into each other’s mouths giggling away. He smiled fondly at them and whipped out his phone to take a video of the pair. He inched closer to get a better shot and they both turned to him at the same time, noticing the camera. 

“Barry turn that off right now!” Iris squealed trying to block her face. 

Cisco threw a handful of cheese balls in Barry’s direction, which he easily caught with his free hand. “Come on, quit it, Bar,” Cisco called over the couch.

When Iris followed Cisco’s example and threw another cheese ball at him Barry laughed out, “Okay, Okay. I’m done, see?” he said putting his phone back in his pocket. “I come bearing alcohol.”

“Thanks, babe,” Cisco said standing up and grabbing the bottle from Barry’s hand.

Barry caught him by the wrist and asked, “Where’s my thank you kiss?”

“Dork,” Cisco said around his smile but gave him a quick kiss anyways. He turned to where Iris sat cross-legged on the couch, “Ready?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Ramon,” she said getting up and crossing over to the table where two shot glasses were set up, one reading ‘Best’ the other ‘Buds’ and depicting a marijuana leaf split down the middle. “Bar, you’ve gotta watch and make sure he doesn’t try to cheat.”

Cisco raised a hand to his chest and gasped feigning insult, “How dare you insinuate I would ever cheat,” he said. “Just because you always lose in one-on-one matches,” he added playfully. 

“Because you cheat!”

“Because you suck,” Cisco corrected sitting down at the table and opening the bottle. He poured the first round and clinked his glass against Iris’ matching one before swallowing down the amber liquid. He made a face and Iris laughed at him, pouring another shot for herself before slamming it back like a pro. 

“At least I can handle a little liquor,” she joked. Barry chuckled softly and moved to pull a pizza out of the freezer. He knew Iris as well as he knew himself and was well aware of the fact she was a hungry drunk, always searching for snacks when the haze of alcohol was present. 

“So what do you guys get if you win?” Barry asked them when he had finished setting the timer on the oven and they had finished a third of the bottle. 

Cisco perked up at the question. “I get to go to that engineering convention next month, Iris’ treat.”

“And if I win,” Iris said, “Cisco here has to trade in the STAR Labs van and get a real car. One that I pick out.”

“Cisco loves that van,” Barry commented

“It’s a good van,” Cisco nodded his agreements. “Loyal.”

“I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face. And that van,” Iris continued, “is a nightmare. And it gots to go,” she punctuated her sentence by knocking back another shot and setting the glass on the table top just a little clumsily. “Whoo! I’m ready, you ready?” she asked excitedly.

“Oh, I’m ready, girl. Been born ready.” Cisco said matching her enthusiasm and getting up. He swayed a little at first but quickly straightened himself and strolled over to the foosball table. “You sure you wanna get yourself into this? I’ll let you walk away from the bet now.”

“Cisco, I’m about to whoop your ass at this game.”

Cisco won the first game quickly, but Iris made a comeback during the next. They both started out with laser focus, a focus that, by the end of the second match, had dissipated as their buzz fully settled over them. When she won, Iris pumped her fist in the air and Cisco rolled his eyes at her, digging the plastic balls out of the goals. Barry took the opportunity to set two bottles of water down on either edge of the table, ordering the two to hydrate. 

“Alright,” Cisco said, slurring slightly. “Next match is for the win.”  
Iris cracked her knuckles loudly, “Let’s do it.”

“Good God, woman. That ain’t healthy,” Cisco said. She scrunched her nose up at him and took the first shot while Cisco was busy shaking his head at her. “Hey! What the- Not fair! Cisco cried out pointing an accusing finger at Iris. “And you say I cheat,” he grumbled out, gripping the handles firmly and preparing his own move.

Barry was pulling the pizza out of the oven when he heard hollering and laughter coming from Cisco. He turned around to see a huge grin lighting up his boyfriend’s face. “So I’m guessing you’re not getting a new car?”

“The van stays!” Cisco declared proudly. 

“Yeah, yeah, you won,” Iris said. “Now chill. I’m hungry anyway.” 

When they had all finished with dinner, the boys moved around each other to clear away the table and wash the dishes, Cisco splashing Barry with the soapy dishwater and giggling when he was splashed back. By the time they had finished, Iris was missing from her spot at the table. Then the sound of running water echoed throughout the apartment. Barry and Cisco shared a knowing look, “Bath,” they said in unison. 

“I’ll check on her,” Barry said stalking off to the bathroom. The door was cracked open, steam rolling out. “‘Ris,” Barry called softly. 

“Mmm,” she responded, her head and knees the only part of her not submerged in the rose-scented bubbles. 

“Just making sure you didn’t fall asleep again,” Barry said stooping down to place a kiss on top of her head.

“That was one time.”

It was definitely more than one time. Her habit of drifting off to sleep in the tub, her soft snoring the only sound coming from the bathroom, had become a running joke between Barry and Cisco, but that didn’t stop them from worrying about her slipping under the water in her sleep. Instead of correcting her, though, Barry asked, “How was your day?”

“I finished that piece on the arsonist who set fire to that apartment building on East. The chief liked it, it’s running tomorrow.”

“That’s great.”

“I have to work late tomorrow, though. Following up on a source that insists on meeting after hours.”

“Is that safe?” Barry asked, concern present in his voice.

“I’ll be fine. Not the first time I’ve found myself in a tough spot following a lead,” she assured him. “Thanks,” she added when Barry reached down to tuck back a strand of hair that had escaped her bun. 

“Don’t stay in here too long, or you’ll get tired,” Barry warned as he left her to relax.

“Cisco?” he called out when he returned to find him gone from the kitchen. 

“In here,” Cisco called back from their bedroom. Barry walked in to find Cisco sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the bed, covers pulled tight around him. “Heeyyy,” he slurred. “C’mere.” Barry stripped down to his boxers and did as he was told, climbing in under the blankets to face Cisco. “You’re cute, y’know that?” Barry laughed quietly and swiped at Cisco’s nose with his thumb, eliciting a giggle from the other man. 

“Go to sleep, Cisco.”

“Iris alright?”

“She’s fine, just soaking. I don’t think she’s nearly as drunk as you are.”

“That girl’s got a crazy high tolerance,” Cisco mumbled, nuzzling into Barry’s chest. “G’night, Bar.”

“Night, Cisco.” 

Barry waited for Cisco’s breathing to even out. He was smiling at his sleeping figure when Iris walked in wearing a satin sleep dress, her hair tied up in a scarf. 

“He asleep?” Iris whispered. 

Barry nodded to her. Iris carefully slipped in on Cisco’s other side trying not to wake him and slipped an arm over his body. She intertwined her fingers with Barry’s and pressed a kiss to the back of Cisco’s shoulder, cuddling up behind him. Soon her soft snoring could be heard, and Barry found comfort in the sound of her and Cisco’s combined breathing. Not for the first time, he thought how lucky he was to have such amazing partners. Soon enough, he felt the pull of sleep and closed his heavy eyes, a small smile on his lips.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning in the Barriscowest apartment. Also, I have been and always will be a firm believer that Cisco is an excellent chef, and cooks most of their meals.

Iris woke first, as usual, and gently untangled herself from Barry and Cisco. She quietly padded to the kitchen and poured out a generous amount of coffee beans into the grinder before starting on them. Barry and Cisco shifted awake in each other’s arms at the sound of the beans grinding in the other room. 

Cisco stretched out on the bed grunting out a tired “Hnngh,” before rising. Barry had already sped out of bed and into the bathroom, always one to claim the first shower of the day. Cisco walked out to greet Iris in the kitchen, leaning down to give her a kiss, his lips soft and warm against her own. “Morning, babe,” he mumbled. He perked up visibly at the smell of coffee brewing, and moved to the fridge to pull out ingredients to start on breakfast. 

“How’s your head?” Iris asked him, a slight smirk on her lips.

“Hangovers are for the weak,” Cisco declared. “You want pancakes, or french toast?”

“Is that even a question?” Iris responded blinking her eyes at him.

“Right, french toast it is. Hey, pass me that bottle of whiskey, will ya?”

“It’s a bit early for day drinking, isn’t it?” Iris joked as she handed the remainders of the bottle off to him.

“Abuela used to put bourbon in our waffles and french toast and, anything, really,” Cisco laughed when he thought about it. “‘For flavor’ she would say. ‘Add a little kick.’ Anyway, I figure this ought to do the trick,” he said smiling. 

“Honestly, what is it with grandmothers and adding copious amounts of liquor to everything? Between your Abuela and my Grandma Esther…” Iris trailed off. “Coffee’s done.”

“Mmm, yes. Pour me a cup?”

“Already on it.”

Barry walked in then, already dried and changed. 

“Want some coffee, babe?” Iris asked.

“I’m good, already high on life,” Barry responded, a smile on his face.

Cisco and Iris shared a look and burst out laughing. Barry’s smile fell into an annoyed pout as he put his hands on his hips and waited for them to get it out of their system.

Iris let out one last laugh and pressed a hand to Barry’s chest before giving him a quick kiss. “Thanks, I needed that,” she said. Cisco was still giggling slightly as he stirred together the batter. Iris sipped her coffee, setting Cisco’s down next to him as he sliced the fresh loaf of bread.

“What’s for breakfast?” Barry asked eyeing Cisco’s movements.

“French toast,” Iris and Cisco said in unison.

“Ah, cool, can you make me extra,” at Cisco’s look he added, “What? You’re the one always telling me to keep my calories up.”

“Yeah, yeah just sit down and let me work my magic,” Cisco said placing the first batch on the stove to cook. “You heading to STAR Labs or the precinct first today?”

“Precinct,” Barry stated. “Why, did you want a ride?” he joked knowing Cisco hated being carried by him, Iris chuckled beside him at the table, pulling her legs up into her chair to sit cross-legged and taking another gulp of her coffee. 

“That’s a definite no,” Cisco said. “Last time it took me an hour to fix my hair and I felt like my skin was being pulled off,” he huffed. 

When Cisco had finished the food, he brought it over to the table, swatting away Barry’s hand when he tried to reach up and grab a slice before he could set it down on the table. “Okay, you guys eat up, I need to wash the smell of alcohol off of me.”

“Thank you, babe,” Iris called after him.

Then around a mouthful of food, Barry called, “Yeah, fanks,”

Cisco smiled at them over his shoulder before dipping into the bathroom to shower. 

Cisco was rinsing his conditioner out of his hair when the shower curtain was ripped back, resulting in a high pitched scream from him. When he saw it was only Iris he clutched his chest, heaving, “What the hell, woman! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Calm down, I just wanted to say bye. I got called in early today.”

“Oh.”

“And,” Iris added craning her neck to get a view of Cisco’s butt, “I wanted to get a little peek at that fine ass before I left.”

“Your obsession with this fine ass is gonna get you into trouble one of these days, I’m telling ya.”

“What? It’s a nice ass. I can’t admire my own boyfriend’s ass now?”

“What are we talking about?” Barry asked stepping into the bathroom and slinging an arm around Iris’ shoulders, not bothering to hide the fact he was checking Cisco out.

“Cisco’s cute butt,” Iris stated.

Barry hummed his agreement, “It is a nice ass.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“Okay, okay. Can everyone stop talking about my ass and move? I need to get out.” Cisco shut off the water and Iris handed him his towel which he wrapped around his waist before she and Barry side stepped out of the bathroom. “Thank you, geez.” He jumped slightly when Iris slapped his ass as he walked passed her. “Oh I’m gonna get you,” he said reaching out to grab Iris and pull her against his still wet skin, laughing away.

“Cisco! Now I have to change,” she scolded him.

“Sorry,” he said, but his laughter betrayed him. “You can barely tell, honestly.”

“Really, Cisco? You can’t tell there’s a giant wet patch covering my breasts?”

“Not really?”

Iris sighed heavily. “You’re lucky I love you,” she said as she stomped off to their bedroom to find a new blouse. 

“I love you, too,” Barry told Cisco, leaning down to kiss him. Cisco opened his mouth to Barry and let him deepen the kiss. Iris returned to find their mouths still pressed together, Barry pushed up against the wall.

“Honestly I leave for two minutes…” Barry and Cisco pulled apart, smiling. “Looks like I'm not the only one he got,” she said to Barry, pointing to the damp spot on his sweater. Barry looked down at himself.

“Wha- dammit.”

Cisco put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey you guys were all over me, I was just trying to get ready in peace,” he said. “I told you your obsession with my butt would get you in trouble.”

“Oh, whatever. I’ve gotta leave, I’ll be back later tonight,” Iris said walking through the door and letting it click shut behind her. 

Cisco moved to the bedroom to get dressed, Barry speeding in then out when he had changed into another sweater. The two walked downstairs together, parting ways when Cisco got into his van and Barry ran off in the direction of the precinct.


	3. Coffee Flavored Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Iris/Cisco centric chapter and there's some heated kissing.

Cisco let the screwdriver drop from his hands and onto his work bench, rubbing a hand down his face. He had to finish repairing the coms in Barry’s Flash suit, the same ones that had been picking up interference for the past week. It was difficult to focus, though when he felt like one of the undead. He had gotten plenty of sleep last night, more than he usually did, in fact. Maybe that was why he was so exhausted, he thought. He got a normal amount of sleep and his body was retaliating because it hated him.

‘Wel,l you sure look like you could use a pick me up.”

Cisco whipped his head around in the direction of the voice that had startled him out of his reverie. Iris strolled towards him, two coffees from Jitters in hand. 

“Iris,” he said, snapping to focus. “What are you…” He watched as her face fell. “We had lunch plans. Plans which I totally did not forget, by the way, I’ve just been…” He trailed off again.

“Distracted,” Iris finished for him. “If you’re too busy I can go-”

“You kidding? Of course I don’t want you to go,” He said as he stood to take the offered coffee from her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I know I was supposed to get the Big Belly Burger, but I think there’s some leftover Chinese in the kitchen, only a day old so it’s still good.”

“That’s fine, I’m not too hungry right now anyway. Just seeing you is enough,” she said with a smile, which Cisco immediately returned. “Plus work is driving me crazy.”

Cisco swallowed down a gulp of coffee and nodded. “Barry stopped by a couple hours ago, said you were planning on meeting some sketchy source after dark?” Iris sucked in a breath, already knowing what his next question would be. “Do I need to be worried?”

“No,” Iris assured him. “My boss knows where I’ll be and when and I’ve still got the gun Dad gave me,” she told him. “Besides, I know what I’m doing,” she added a bit harshly. Sometimes she just got tired of everyone always doubting her and acting as if she needed 24-hour surveillance. First her dad and Barry, now Cisco too.

She was going to apologize for snapping when Cisco said, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Iris asked, surprised.

“This is your job,” Cisco explained. “And you’re really good at it. If you think it’s necessary to take a few risks here and there to get to the bottom of whatever you’re working on then you should do it, it’s not as if you’re going in unprepared.”

“Thank you, Cisco,” she said smiling warmly at him. “Thank you for believing in me”

“Always,” Cisco responded covering her hand with his own. 

“Barry’s coms still giving you trouble?” she asked motioning with her head to the small circular pieces sitting on his work bench. 

“That’s one way of putting it. Another is my entire body is fighting itself because I actually managed to sleep last night. I’ve never felt so betrayed.”

“So you overslept, is what you’re saying?” Iris chuckled. 

“Yeah, and now I’m tired as hell because of it.”

“Too tired to say, have a quick makeout sesh before I have to go back to work?” Iris asked with a smirk.

Cisco perked up, “Well I wouldn’t take it that far. In fact, I’m feeling pretty energetic all of a sudden.”

“Oh is that so?” Iris said wrapping her arms around Cisco’s neck as his hands came down to rest on her hips.

“Mhmm,” Cisco murmured before bringing his lips down to Iris’. 

Iris sighed into him, and Cisco deepened the kiss, their mouths warm and inviting against each other. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Iris let out a small moan. She could never get enough of his mouth on hers. After several minutes had passed Iris began to pull away, Cisco chased her lips with his own, sucking on her bottom lip in a way that turned Iris to putty in his hands.

“Cisco,” Iris breathed out. “I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Just give me a minute to enjoy this,” Cisco said against her neck where he was trailing kisses. He slipped his hands under the fabric of her blouse and dragged his thumbs over her skin, causing her to shudder. 

“Cisco,” she repeated as firmly as she could given her current position.

“Fine,” Cisco whined. “But we’re finishing this later,” he told her before giving her one last lingering kiss. 

“You bet your pretty little ass we are,” Iris smiled. Cisco took the opportunity to palm her own ass in his hands, giving a squeeze, before pulling back and letting her grab her purse.

“See you at home,” he called after her.

“Bye, Cisco,” she responded as she exited his workroom. 

Cisco let out a breath. “That woman is gonna be the death of me,” he said to himself.


	4. Following A Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts out Iris heavy and focuses on her and her work then gets domestic again.

Iris waited impatiently for the rest of her workday to pass. She had written the fluff piece on the new bakery that donated part of its proceeds to the children’s hospital and turned it in early, organized her desk, and helped her coworker Kim proofread her article. All she could think about, though, was her meeting in an hour. Cisco hadn’t been lying when he’d said she was prepared. She had gone over the night’s plan with her boss several times; get in, make the source feel at ease, ask the rehearsed questions, get the scoop, and get out. Plus she really did still have the gun Joe had given her, locked safely in her car’s glove box until it was time to take it out and stow it in her coat pocket. She watched as the minutes ticked by. When it was finally time to leave, she rose quickly from her desk and strolled out of the office. 

She was meant to meet the source, a woman who had contacted Iris through her blog and told Iris her name was Christina, in the parking lot of an old apartment complex that had been closed down. Supposedly, she had an in with a group of metas who had been committing robberies across the city. The robberies had started simple enough, but the last job they did someone ended up dead at their hands. If Iris could get their names or where their next job would be, she’d be golden. 

She arrived in the parking lot. A few minutes later when she saw a figure come from around the corner of the apartment building she flashed her headlights, signaling who she was. The figure drew closer until Iris could make out her features. She had pale skin and hair cropped close to her head, but what Iris noticed most was the fact she looked terrified. And young, she couldn’t have been more than eighteen. 

The girl stooped down to the passenger side window and iris unlocked the door. She climbed in, rubbing her hands together from the cold. 

“Hi,” Iris said warmly. “I’m Iris.”

“Al- Christina.”

“So, Christina, what can you tell me about the recent robberies?”

“If I tell you what I know, can you make sure I don’t get in trouble? That I stay safe?

Iris nodded, her eyes softening, “I’ll do absolutely everything in my power to keep you safe. And we don’t have to list you as the source, you can stay anonymous.”

The girl nodded, mulling it over. “Okay. My boyfriend,” she started, “He has these powers. They only started a couple months ago as far as I know.”

“The same time as the pawn shop robberies.”

“He started hanging out with these other guys with powers, two brothers. They would use their abilities to scare off the shop owners and get them to hand everything over. I went with them a couple times, my boyfriend made me drive. Threatened to use his powers on me if I didn’t play along,” she said, her voice cold. “They were always quick, in and out. Until the last time.” She paused, clearly unsure if she should really be sharing all this.

“It’s alright,” Iris said. “Take your time.”

The girl swallowed. “The last place they knocked over, the owner must have been armed, because I heard gunshots from the car. I ran in when I heard the first one. But when I got there, I saw one of the brothers, he can control metal, freeze the bullet. It just stopped, right in the air. Then he sent it shooting back at the guy who owned the shop. Right in the head.”

“When and where was this?”

“The pawn shop on Dewey, last Friday night. It must’ve been close to 11:00.”

All her information added up. All Iris needed now was a way to track down her boyfriend and his buddies. 

“Christina,” Iris said. “You’ve done great so far. Now I just need you to tell me their names. It’ll be okay, I promise, just tell me their names and they won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again.”

“Johnny. That’s my boyfriend, Johnny Oliver. The brothers are called Mike and Robbie, I don’t know their last name. But they hang out by the pier drinking most nights. That’s all I know.”

“Okay,” Iris nodded again. “Do you need a ride somewhere, sweetie?”

“No,” she shook her head, reaching for the door. “I’ll be fine on my own. And this is all anonymous, right?”

“Of course.”

Iris watched as the girl exited the car and walked away. A part of her wanted to follow after her, make sure she got somewhere safe. She was considering calling after her when there was a knock at her window, causing her to jump in her seat. “Barry?” she questioned when she saw him standing there in his Flash suit. She got out of the car. “What the hell are you doing here? I told you I had this under control.”

“I wasn’t stalking you, Iris,” he told her. “A call came in at the precinct for a mugger in the area. I was about to bring him in when I saw your car.”

“Where is he now? The mugger I mean.”

“Knocked out over against that wall,” Barry said pointing behind her. She followed the direction of his finger and sure enough there was a man slumped down against the brick wall. 

“Oh. I thought- never mind.”

“You thought I was here checking up on you,” Barry finished for her. “Look, iris, I know I’ve been overprotective of you in the past, and that’s my fault. But I respect you, you know. And I know you can take care of yourself, with or without The Flash’s help.”

Iris smiled at his words. It was a weight off her shoulders to know he saw her as an equal now, and not someone to be kept in the dark and protected. “Well I may not need The Flash’s saving, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need my amazing, sexy, smart, superhero boyfriend Barry Allen.” It was Barry’s turn to smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling under his cowl. “Now go. Go bring in that mugger. I’ll see you at home in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Barry said walking over to the unconscious perp. Iris smiled after him and watched him speed off before getting back in her car to drive home. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch in a big t-shirt and her favorite socks. 

*

Once home, Iris was surprised to find Cisco already there and working on dinner. She had expected this to be one of the nights he stayed late in his workroom, tinkering away, considering he had been home early the night before, and the night before that. 

“What did I do to get so lucky?” Iris asked.

Cisco turned his head to look at her. “What d’you mean?”

“This is the third night in a row you’ve been home before midnight. I figured you’d still be holed up in the lab.”

“Well maybe I missed you,” he said. “Also, Barry’s been complaining about me not being home to make dinner. Said you two had three frozen pizzas last week. That ain’t right.”

“He’s not the only one that missed your cooking,” Iris said walking up behind Cisco to wrap her arms around his waist, leaning her head against the space in between his shoulders. “Speaking of, what are you making tonight? It smells amazing.”

“Curry chicken and rice. It’ll actually be done in a minute if you wanna set the table.”

Iris pressed a kiss to his back before turning to grab three plates from the cabinet. She had just finished arranging them on the table when Barry strolled in. 

“Aw yes, food,” Barry exclaimed happily as he sat down at the table. “Thanks, Cisco.”

“If I didn’t feed you you’d both starve,” Cisco remarked with a sly smile on his face as he brought the food over to the table. 

The three of them sat together, passing the food around the table. The sound of their voices and laughter filling the apartment long after they had all finished eating.


	5. Boys Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Barry/Cisco chapter!

The following week passed by in a blur, all three hardly ever home at the same time. Barry hadn’t seen Cisco outside of work in two days. That had to change, Barry thought. After dropping off a man who had left a girl laying in the street in a hit and run at the precinct, Barry raced back to STAR Labs, speeding into the cortex and hanging his suit up on the mannequin. Cisco greeted him from where he sat at the monitors. 

“You know what we need?” Barry began. “A boys night.”

“Boys night?” Cisco repeated.

“Yeah. I feel like I haven’t spent time with you in ages. Let’s watch a movie, or go out somewhere nice for dinner, let me feed you for a change.”

“You could have just said you wanted to have an impromptu date, Barry. Boys night sounds like a couple of twelve years olds sneaking beers.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “So, what do you say?”

“I don’t know, Bar. I have so many unfinished projects I’ve been meaning to work on-”

“They can stay unfinished for one more night,” Barry said moving behind Cisco to rub at his shoulders. “Come on, say yes,” Barry pleaded with him, still kneading Cisco’s tense muscles under his skillful fingers. 

“Well I guess i can put it off til tomorrow,” Cisco conceded. “Especially if it means I get to spend some extra time with my man.”

“Yes!” Barry said pumping his fist through the air.

“Hey, who said you could stop?” Cisco said playfully. “I’m still sore from that meta attack yesterday.” 

Barry laughed and returned to his ministrations as Cisco let his head fall back against him. 

*

“How’d you get reservations here on such short notice?” Cisco asked as the strolled up to the golden double doors of Antoni’s. 

“I got mad connections,” Barry said.

“Hey, look at me,” Cisco said getting Barry’s attention as he turned to the other man, gripping his head between both his hands. Barry looked down at him intently. “Please never say you’ve got mad anything ever again, mkay?”

Barry rolled his eyes and pulled his head out of Cisco’s embrace, Cisco smiling slightly. Barry took another step and opened the door for Cisco, “After you.”

Cisco walked through and up to the hostess desk. “Allen, party of two.”

“Barry! Hey,” the hostess said enthusiastically. 

“Hey Amy, how are you?”

“I’m good. You’re table’s right this way,” she said gesturing for them to follow her. She brought them to a booth in the back, with a clear shot to the chocolate fountain Cisco had only heard about. “Your waitress will be with you shortly,” Amy said with a smile before heading back to her front post. 

“So how do you know her?” Cisco asked as he opened his menu.

“A few months ago she and her brother got in an accident, I was on the scene early for a change. Talked to her, calmed her down. She said if I ever needed a favor just ask, I figured a long overdue date with my boyfriend was cause enough to ask.”

Cisco smiled at him and returned to scanning through his menu, Barry now doing the same. “Ooh, they have bacon wrapped pork chops!” Cisco whisper-shouted. “That settles it, I know what I’m getting.”

Barry chuckled at him. “I think I’m gonna stick with the steak.”

“Boring,” Cisco commented. Just then a young waitress rounded the corner and stopped in front of their booth. 

“Oh my gosh are you two on a date?” she practically squealed.

“Um… yeah?” Barry answered.

“Oh that’s so wonderful! Is it your first date? This is just too sweet,” she said grinning.

“Uh, actually we’ve been together a while now,” Cisco corrected her.

“Aww, that’s so nice,” she said smiling fondly at the pair. “So! Are you two ready to order, or do you need more time?”

“He’ll take the steak, and I’ll have the bacon wrapped pork tenderloin. And could we get a bottle of your house red? Thanks,” Cisco rattled off. 

The waitress nodded, scribbling everything down. “Alright! I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Once she had left, Cisco leaned over the table to Barry and asked, “What is it with straight girls and fawning over two guys, I swear.” 

Barry shook his head, “I don’t know but she was weirdly chipper.”

“Right?!” Cisco exclaimed. “Hold on,” he said digging into his pocket where his phone was vibrating. “It’s Iris,” he said as he read through the message, chuckling softly to himself. “She says don’t order dessert because she’s making brownies when she gets home.”

“Oh the kind with the little chocolate chips in them? Awesome.”

“Yeah, I’m still gonna use that fountain, though. That thing is too sweet to pass up.”

By the time their waitress brought their food out, they had moved to the same side of the booth, Cisco’s hand resting comfortably on Barry’s thigh. “Oh you two lovebirds are so cute,” commented the girl smiling widely, setting their plates down in front of them. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“That’s it, thanks,” Barry told her. 

“Told you she’d go gaga if she saw us sitting together,” Cisco smirked. Barry moved to return to his seat, but stopped when he felt Cisco’s hand tighten on his leg. “Uh-uh, you’re staying here. Gotta keep you close, in case someone tries to scoop you up.”

Barry laughed at that. “Between you and Iris, I have everything I could possibly want or need.”

Something softened in Cisco’s eyes even as he joked, “Keep sweet talking me like that I’ll jump you in front of all these good Christian people.”

“Just eat your food,” Barry instructed him.

Once Cisco had finished his meal, Barry noticed him eying the chocolate fountain again. “Oh for the love of- Cisco if you want me to get up just say so.”

“Yeah, move it.” Cisco made a beeline for the fountain as soon as Barry rose and stepped out of the way, collecting several pieces of fruit on a stick and plunging it into the flow of chocolate excitedly. 

*

The pair walked hand in hand to Cisco’s van. Cisco halted his movements when they reached it, pulling Barry back to him, a questioning look plastered on Barry’s face. “Thank you for all this tonight. You were right, we needed it.”

“Of course,” Barry responded. “Hey,” he said, his face lighting up, “do I get a goodnight kiss?”

“Don’t get frisky,” Cisco warned then lifted his face to Barry’s gently sealing their lips together. 

Cisco crowded Barry against the side of the van and Barry’s hand came to rest on Cisco’s hips, steadying him. Barry maneuvered the kiss, working their mouths together until Cisco was rutting against him. After a moment Cisco pulled away, earning a whine from Barry that quickly turned into a breathy sigh when his teeth grazed the other man’s neck. Cisco kissed up and down Barry’s jaw, giving one last peck to the corner of his mouth before pulling away completely.

“We should get home,” Cisco said. 

“Right.”

Cisco drove them home in comfortable silence. When they stepped into their apartment Iris was already curled up on the couch with a brownie and a glass of milk.


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Iris/Cisco chapter with more smooches. Enjoy!

“Cisco, if you don’t hurry up I’m starting without you!” Iris warned. 

“Okay, okay. Sheesh, woman. Can’t even grab my candy without being yelled at,” Cisco muttered as he returned from their bedroom carrying out his candy stash.

“And how many times have I told you to move your sweets out of our bedside table?” Iris admonished. “Every time I open the drawer for a condom I end up with a pack of Skittles.”

“I’d say that’s a fair trade.” At the look Iris gave him he added, “Right, that was stupid. Condoms are more important than Skittles.”

Iris smiled as she turned back to the array of DVDs on the coffee table. “So, I’ve got it narrowed down to these six,” she stated.

“These…” Cisco began, a confused look on his face. “Iris these are all Disney movies.”

“Yeah, and?” she challenged.

“And,” Cisco said. “I thought we agreed tonight was comedy night. Not kiddie night. Plus we’re about to go to the movies to see Moana.”

“These are funny!” Iris insisted. “And dramatic, and romantic, and everything all in one.” Cisco side eyed her. “Oh come on, just pick one.”

“Fine,” Cisco gave in. “I guess we can watch Lion King II.”

“Not that one.”

“You just said- You already have one picked out don’t you?” Cisco asked exasperatedly.

“Well since you mention it.... We could always watch Tarzan,” Iris said, an expectant look on her face. 

“No,” Cisco said. Then when Iris opened her mouth to protest, “You always cry during that one.”

“Only the beginning!” Iris said defensively. “Just the part where Kala watches her baby die. And honestly that’s really fucked up, can you blame me? Besides,” Iris continued. “You love this movie, don’t lie.”

Cisco looked like he was debating it in his head, when he turned back to see Iris’ hopeful smile he sighed, “Fine, we’ll watch Tarzan.”

Iris’ face lit up and she clapped her hands together excitedly. “I’ll put it in.”

When Iris returned to the couch she plucked up a pillow and tossed it down into Cisco’s lap. He adjusted it against him and Iris curled up on her side, resting her head on the pillow and wrapping her arms around his nearest thigh. Cisco’s hand dropped to stroke her hair gently, causing Iris to shuffle closer to him. 

Like he predicted, Iris cried during the very first song. A tear trailed across her nose and fell onto the pillow beneath her, Cisco reaching down to softly swipe the wetness away with the pad of his thumb. Ten minutes in and Cisco was quietly mouthing along to the movie, Iris noticed and poked his thigh, “See, I knew you liked this movie.”

Cisco laughed, low and deep and it vibrated through Iris. He reached beside him to root through his candy bag, pulling out a pack of Twizzlers and opening it with his teeth. 

“You and your damn candy,” Iris said even as she reached into the bag herself. “Skittles,” she cried out when she pulled her hand from the bag. “Why is it always Skittles?”

“You want something else?”

“I could go for some kettle corn, actually,” she responded.

“Well, technically I could make you some. But that would mean I’d have to move from under you.”

“No,” Iris told him, clinging closer to his leg. “Skittles are fine.”

“Okay,” Cisco said softly. Returning his hand to Iris’ hair. 

Soon enough Cisco started talking along with the movie out loud, putting on his very best Turk impression and earning a fit of giggles from Iris. “You’re such a nerd,” she said through her laughter.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Cisco replied smiling down at her.

Iris turned onto her back to look up at him. “Yeah, I do.”

Cisco took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her. It was awkward at first, the angle hurting his neck and slightly smooshing Iris beneath him. Iris pressed a hand to his chest gently but firmly and he pulled up. She shifted, tossing the pillow aside so she could straddle his lap and bring her arms up to rest over his shoulders. 

“Better?” Iris asked through a smirk.

“Much,” Cisco confirmed. “C’mere.”

Iris happily locked her lips with Cisco’s, smiling into the kiss. She could faintly taste the Twizzlers on his mouth as she flicked her tongue between his lips resulting in a soft grunt from Cisco. He sucked her bottom lip until it was kiss swollen and she was leaning so far into him they were practically the same person. 

Iris grinded against him until he was half hard and moaning into her mouth. Cisco tightened his arms around her waist and flipped them over so that she was laying underneath him and he could bring a hand up to cup her breast. They moved with each other for what seemed like hours, only breaking apart for air. Eventually, the movie shut off, the sudden silence catching their attention. 

“Looks like we missed the rest of our movie,” Cisco laughed.

“It was worth it,” Iris said before bringing her lips up to his once more. 

*

“When d’you think Bar will be home?” Cisco asked as he stripped to his boxers.

“Who knows. Crime fighting never sleeps,” Iris answered from under the covers. “Come here, I’m cold.”

“You have three blankets,” Cisco pointed out to her walking over to the bed. 

“You’re warmer.”

Cisco climbed under the covers next to her. Iris turned away from him and scooted back until her backside was pressed against his front and he slung an arm over her. 

Ten minutes later and Cisco still hadn’t heard her signature snoring. “Iris?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she replied softly. 

“You okay?”

“Fine, just can’t get comfortable on my side right now for some reason.”

“You should have said something, come here,” Cisco said turning onto his back. 

“Thought you were sleeping,” Iris explained following his movement. 

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder, bringing a hand up to rest on his chest. Cisco pulled her leg up to lay across his hips and stroked his fingers against her bare thigh. “Comfortable?”

“Mmm,” Iris said tracing her nails along his chest. “Goodnight, babe.”

Cisco pressed a kiss to the top of Iris’ head. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually finished with this work, so let me know in the comments if you guys want me to post the rest of the chapters now or if you'd rather stick to daily updates:)


	7. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris accidentally schedules two dates for the same night, it works out though

Barry arrived home in the early morning hours. After a night spent scooping up criminals as The Flash, he had a lot of work to catch up on as forensic scientist Barry Allen. Even with the aid of his super speed, he was stuck in his lab passed midnight. He crossed the floor to the table where a note scribbled out in Cisco’s handwriting read “Leftovers in the fridge - C” Barry moved to open the refrigerator and stooped down to look inside. Sure enough, there was a tupperware container full of what looked like spaghetti and Italian sausage. Barry heated the food and ate quietly on the couch, clicking on the tv to mindlessly watch some late night infomercials. 

When he was all finished, Barry slipped into the bedroom and looked down at Iris and Cisco’s sleeping forms pretzeled together. A pang of guilt went through him at the thought of them falling asleep without him again. The three of them worked so hard with their day jobs, it was growing increasingly difficult to get a moment alone together outside of STAR Labs. Barry peeled off his shirt and slipped into a pair of sweats before climbing into bed on Iris’ other side, careful not to wake them.  


Apparently, he wasn’t careful enough, though, because Iris turned to face him, eyes still closed and yawned out, “Heeeyy.”

“Hey yourself. Hey,” Barry said again to get Iris’ attention. She blinked open her eyes slowly. “We haven’t gone bowling in a while, wanna hit the lanes tomorrow? Or, later today I guess considering it’s morning. We could go around like seven-ish.”

“Sure, babe,” Iris mumbled next to him. “Sounds fun.” 

“Alright, good, it’s a date,” Barry said. “Go back to sleep okay?”

“Mkay,” she said tiredly as she tugged on Cisco’s arm until he rolled over in his sleep to spoon her. Iris twisted so she was on her stomach sandwiched between the two, her arms wrapped around Barry’s with her head leaning into his shoulder and Cisco pressed warmly against her side. 

*

Iris and Cisco stood in line at the movies, waiting to buy their tickets to Moana. “Now, Iris, if you cry during this movie I’m never taking you to see another Disney movie ever again,” Cisco said in a warning tone.

“Oh, says the guy who cried during Big Hero 6, and Lilo & Stitch, and- Should I go on?”

“Okay first of all,” Cisco said holding up a finger, “everyone with a heart cried during Big Hero 6. Second of all, Nani thinking she lost her sister was a very moving scene. And third of all,” Cisco said raising his voice slightly, “why you gotta go there?” he said a bit quieter. 

“You started it,” Iris reminded him as she reached into her coat pocket to pull out the pack of sour patch kids she had chosen from Cisco’s candy bag at home. Just then her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and answered it, holding it up to her ear. “Hey, Bar, I can’t really talk right now, I’m about to head into the theater.”

“The theater?” Barry asked over the other side of the line. “Iris it’s 7:20.”

“Yeah,” Iris drawled as if what he said were obvious. “And the movie starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Iris I’ve been waiting for you at the bowling alley for twenty minutes.”

“Why are you at th- Shit,” Iris said with realization. “I’m sorry Barry, I totally forgot until now. I was so tired when you asked I don’t think it really registered,” she explained. Cisco gave her a curious look and mouthed ‘What’s wrong?’ Iris shook her head at him and let out a breath.

“Cisco and I already had plans to see Moana. We’re almost at the front of the line. Oh, I know!” Iris exclaimed. How about I come by after our movie is finished and you and I can hang out then?”

“By the time you finish the movie and drive over here the place’ll be closed.”

“Right,” Iris sighed. “Okay hold on a second.” She lowered the phone to her shoulder and turned to Cisco, who was waiting with a questioning look on his face. “I sort of accidentally agreed to go bowling with Barry tonight. Like right now.”

“Iris we’ve had this date planned for five days,” Cisco said.

“I know, I know. He asked me when I was half asleep, I barely remember saying yes.”

“Alright, so why don’t we reschedule our movie and head down to the bowling alley? That way we can all have our date together.”

“Really?” Iris asked hopefully. “But you hate bowling.”

“Yeah, but I love you. And I love Barry, so let’s do it,” he said with a smile.

“Babe, you’re the best,” Iris told him and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

“It’s been said,” Cisco agreed with a shrug.

Iris raised the phone back to her ear. “Barry?” When he answered she continued, “Okay, so here’s the plan…”

*

Fifteen minutes later Cisco and Iris had made it to the bowling alley. Iris shut off her car’s engine and stepped out, Cisco right behind her. When they came in through the front doors it didn’t take long to spot Barry. The pair walked over to him after getting their shoes and Iris tapped him on the back of his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Hey, you made it,” Barry said with smile. 

“Yep,” Cisco said sitting down in the chair next to him. 

“Well I already played a game by myself while I was waiting, but I can clear it out and we’ll start over together, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Iris told hold him. 

“You guys want anything to eat? I’m starving,” Barry said as he entered their names into the screen. 

“We’ve got candy from home if you want some of that,” Iris said reaching into her pocket. 

“Nah,” Cisco chimed in. “This candy is for movies and late night bingeing only. We’re bowling, that means wings. And cheese fries,” he added with a smile.

“Oh let’s get the nachos, too!” Barry called after Cisco, who was making his way to the front to order their food.

“‘Kay,” he called back. 

Cisco returned with their food, setting the tray down on the table. “Dude, I don’t know if you should eat those nachos,” Cisco remarked. 

Iris peeked over to get a look at them. “Uh, yeah Barry I think Cisco’s right. That meat looks suspect.”

“It’s fine,” Barry assured them taking a large bite of his nachos. “If you guys don’t want any that’s fine. More for me,” he said smiling at them. “Iris you’re up.”

Iris set down her wing and wiped her hands off on a napkin. She made her way to the ball return and picked up an emerald green one, weighing it in her hands. When she decided it would do she stepped over into the lane and skillfully swung the ball forward, knocking down all but one pin. Iris got it down on the next hit and spun back to the boys with a satisfied smile on her lips. 

When it was Cisco’s turn, Iris and Barry each smacked his ass on his way to the lane and hollered their encouragement. He managed to get down three pins before rolling a gutterball. 

The three of them stayed until it was almost closing time, Barry and Iris’ competitive streaks making an appearance during their last match to break their tie. Barry won in the end, Cisco was just glad it was over. 

“I think you’re actually getting better, babe,” Iris told Cisco.

He scoffed, “Yeah, sure I am. It’s cool, though,” Cisco said with an easy smile. “I’m still the reigning foosball champ.”


	8. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets sick, Cisco and Iris have to put up with him. This chapter was requested, I hope you like it!

“Cisco,” Barry groaned from his spot on the couch, then a moment later, “Cisco!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, geez,” Cisco responded from the kitchen. He carefully poured the soup into a large bowl and made his way out to the living room. Where Barry had previously been sitting up, he was now spread out, one leg hanging off the edge of the sofa. He looked kind of pathetic lying there in his hoodie and sweats, skin paler than usual. 

Cisco moved his other leg over so he could sit down next to him. “Here,” Cisco said holding out a spoonful of soup to Barry’s lips after blowing on it to cool it down. Barry picked his head up just enough to wrap his lips around the spoon and swallowed down in a loud gulp.

“More,” Barry whined. Cisco held back from giving him an irritated look and returned the utensil to Barry’s lips with more soup in it. 

Half a bowl later Cisco set the soup down on the coffee table. Barry made an indignant sound, looking pointedly between the soup and Cisco.

“You have to go slowly,” Cisco reminded him softly. “Otherwise you’ll just throw up again.”

Barry sighed dramatically but didn’t fight him on it. Probably because he didn’t have the energy at the moment. Barry had been throwing up for two days, his fever reaching 103. Food poisoning, Cisco had told him. Iris scolded him for eating all those sketchy nachos by himself, but it was hard to blame him when he looked so pitiful. 

“‘Sco,” Barry let out in a high pitched voice.

“Hmm?”

“Hold me, I’m freezing.”

Cisco reached a hand out to Barry’s forehead, his skin felt clammy and hot. “You’re still burning up, Bar.”

“But I’m cold,” Barry said pouting. 

Cisco sighed. “Fine, but you’ll need to move, can you do that?”

Barry looked like he had just been told to do his chores, but he grunted affirmatively and stood slowly. Cisco positioned himself on his back where Barry had been so that he was half laying down, half sitting. Then, when he was comfortable in his position, he motioned Barry over. Barry lay on his stomach between Cisco’s legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. He let his head come to rest on Cisco’s torso and made a soft sound in the back of his throat almost reminiscent of purring when Cisco’s hands came down, one cradling his head against him and the other gently stroking his hair. 

They stayed like that for a while. Cisco had thought Barry was asleep when the other man spoke up, “Thanks for staying with me. I know how much you hate sick people.”

“You make me sound like such a dick,” Cisco said, “like I go around stealing candy from cancer kids or something.” Barry laughed softly, then made a whimpering sound. “You okay, buddy?” Cisco asked. 

“Think I’m gonna be sick,” Barry said.

“Okay,” Cisco told him. “Let’s get you up.” 

Cisco rubbed Barry’s back and made soft shushing sounds while his boyfriend leaned over the toilet bowl. When there was nothing left in his stomach, Barry slowly lifted his head, “I’m done for now.” Cisco helped him stand and handed him his toothbrush. 

“Where’s Iris?” Barry asked when he had finished rinsing his mouth out. 

“I told you, remember? She couldn’t get off work, but she’ll be home soon, okay?” Barry frowned but said nothing more as Cisco led him into their bedroom and tucked him in under the blankets. “Get some rest, alright? I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

Cisco started to walk away but Barry caught his hand, tugging as hard as he could in his weakened state. “Nooo,” Barry whined out in a baby voice. “You need to stay with me.”

Cisco started to protest but at the sight of Barry’s puppy dog eyes he sighed and climbed into bed next to him. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

*

Iris found them still in bed nearly an hour later, Barry sleeping peacefully in Cisco’s arms. “How long he been like that?”

“Bout 45 minutes or so. I think my arm is dead,” Cisco responded. 

“I can take over,” Iris told him. She climbed in on Barry’s other side and Cisco slowly pulled his arms from around Barry’s body, moving to roll out of the bed. He was halfway to freedom when Barry startled awake, reaching out blindly on instinct. 

Iris grabbed his hand. “Shh, I’m here.” Barry relaxed visibly and turned into her, laying his head on her chest. 

“Don’t leave,” Barry called out weakly. Cisco stopped with his hand around the doorknob and looked back at Barry.

“I’ll just be in the living room,” Cisco told him softly. “And Iris will stay right here with you.”

Iris nodded beside Barry but he said, “No. Need both.”

Iris looked up at Cisco apologetically as he sighed and walked back to the bed. He piled in next to Barry and Iris and laid down on his side, propping his head up on one hand as he rubbed slow circles into Barry’s back with the other. 

After a while Barry asked quietly, “Can you sing for me?”

“Sure, Bar,” Cisco replied. 

Cisco sang softly, after a while Iris began to hum along and Barry nuzzled closer into her chest as he listened to the sound of their voices. Eventually, Barry drifted off to sleep again, cocooned between Iris and Cisco.

“I think you can probably go now if you want,” Iris whispered to Cisco. 

Cisco peeled himself away from Barry and rose carefully from the bed. He walked around to Iris’ side of the bed and bent down to kiss her. She turned her head up to return his kiss before he quietly exited the room.

Iris silently played with Barry’s hair as slept against her and smiled down at him. She placed a kiss on top of his head when he started to stir a few minutes later and hummed again until he resumed his even breathing and fell back to sleep.


	9. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little Barry/Iris chapter

Barry’s fever finally broke three days later, much to everyone’s relief. As much as they loved him, Iris and Cisco were both growing weary of his big baby act. The next day, Iris and Cisco woke together to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door.

“Hey,” Barry said with a smile plastered on his face. “I’ve got breakfast for you guys.”

“You made breakfast?” Cisco asked tiredly.

“And you’re bringing it to us in bed?” Iris asked rubbing at her eyes.

“Well, I wanted to do something nice for you two. I know that I can be a bit of a handful when I’m sick and I wanted to thank you guys for taking care of me,” he said with a shy shrug. 

Cisco and Iris looked at him fondly as he set the tray of food down on the bed. 

“Well this all looks great, thank you,” Iris told him reaching out for a piece of bacon.

“Yeah, thanks, Bar,” Cisco said.

“Well I’ll let you guys eat, I gotta go show some criminals The Flash is still alive and ready to fight crime.”

“You let ‘em know, babe!” Iris called as Barry backed out of the room. 

“This is better than I thought it’d be,” Cisco said to Iris once Barry had gone. He took another bite of pancakes, Iris nodding her agreement beside him around a mouthful of eggs. 

*

Barry sped to the door when he heard the sound of keys turning in the lock. He swung the door open and Iris screamed as her arm swung forward, her fist landing on Barry’s jaw. 

“Ow, what the hell?!” Barry cried out clutching his face.

Once Iris got her breathing under control again she said, “Jesus, Barry. I thought you were a burglar or something.”

“So you screamed like a little girl and punched me in the face? Aren’t the two a bit contradictory?” he asked stepping out of the way to let her get by.

“I did not scream like a little girl. You surprised me is all. What were you doing anyways?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Barry said shrugging.

“And you couldn’t wait ten seconds?” Iris asked as she removed her coat. Barry shrugged again, still rubbing at his jaw. “Oh calm down, it’ll heal.”

“Still hurt.”

Iris reached up to kiss the spot where she had hit him. “Cisco home?”

“He’s staying late in the lab tonight finishing up one of his projects.”

“So no dinner?”

“I was thinking we could order some take out.”

“I’m in the mood for Chinese,” Iris said rooting through the menu drawer. “You down?”

“Course,” Barry responded.

When their food got there they opted to eat on the couch instead of at the kitchen table. Iris had already slipped out of her heels and into her fuzzy socks and draped her legs over Barry’s lap where he sat next to her. They ate with the sound of the tv in the background, Iris occasionally reaching over to pluck some of Barry’s food for herself. 

“I’m gonna take a bath,” Iris announced when she had finished putting her leftovers in the fridge. 

“I’ll join you,” Barry said with a mischievous grin. 

“I misspoke, what I meant to say is I’m gonna take a bath by myself.”

“Ah, come on,” Barry said coming up behind her and resting his chin on the top of Iris’ head. “I’ll be a good boy, promise.” 

Iris spun in his arms to give him a lingering kiss. “Okay,” she agreed. “Go turn on the water.”

Barry did as he was told, adding ample bubble bath liquid to the running water. When the tub was full he climbed in and called out to Iris, “It’s ready!”

Iris appeared in the bathroom a moment later in a fluffy robe which she peeled off, Barry staring appreciatively at her form, before stepping carefully into the bath. She lowered herself down into the water between Barry’s legs and leaned back into him, sighing contentedly. 

They stayed quiet for a while, happy to sit in each other’s company, before Iris asked, “How was your first day back at work?”

“Good, actually. Singh only made one comment about me being lazy and Cisco and I got to go out in the field together. Brought in a group of metas. Nasty guys, but between the two of us they didn’t stand a chance,” he said proudly. 

“That’s nice,” Iris said quietly. 

They returned to their comfortable silence, Barry tracing lines back and forth across Iris’ shoulder as she held his other hand over the edge of the tub.


	10. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco has a nightmare and Barry and Iris address his trauma, unlike the show writers

Iris listened to the sound of Cisco humming in the kitchen from where she sat in Barry’s lap on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand and Barry caressing her backside. She loved these moments when they were all together. The smell of Cisco’s cooking filled the apartment and Barry inhaled.

“Almost done?” He called out to Cisco.

“Just about.”

Barry pulled Iris into a kiss and let her melt against him. Finally, he pulled away and moved to get up and retrieve a set of plates. Cisco dished out the food onto the plates and he and Barry carried them back out to the sofa where Iris waited. 

Barry and Cisco sat shoulder to shoulder, Iris facing them with her back against the arm of the couch and her feet sliding under Cisco’s leg for warmth. They recounted their days to each other as they ate, laughing as Cisco slipped into one of his impressions. 

When they had all finished their food, Iris washed the dishes, handing them off to Cisco who dried them while Barry placed a bag of Iris’ kettle corn into the microwave. They curled up again on the couch, Barry and Iris sharing a look when Cisco began to speak along to the opening of Princess Bride. Iris and Cisco tossed kettle corn into each other's mouths, Barry occasionally using his speed to catch them out of the air and steal them for himself. At the end of the night, they lay in bed together, Iris between Barry and Cisco, and drifted off to sleep in each other’s embrace. 

*

When Cisco began thrashing in his sleep, Iris was the first to wake. She patted Barry’s arm until he opened his eyes, and when he saw Cisco’s sweaty form muttering in his sleep he gently called Cisco’s name, then again more firmly. Cisco woke with a start, gasping out. Iris reached out next to him and placed a calming hand on his chest, the soft pressure giving Cisco something to focus on. He covered her hand with his and breathed deeply for a few moments.

“Didn’t mean to wake you guys. Go back to sleep, I’m fine,” Cisco said.

“Don’t be silly,” Iris said softly. “Was it the same nightmare?”

“You mean getting an evil speedster hand through the chest, yeah Iris.” Iris winced at his words but kept her hand where it was. “Sorry,” Cisco sighed rubbing his thumb against her skin. “Didn’t mean to snap.”

“Would it help you to talk about it?” Barry asked over Iris’ side. 

Cisco closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, no just knowing you guys are here is enough.”

“Maybe Barry’s right, Cisco,” Iris said looking down at him intently. “We thought these nightmares stopped but if you’re getting them again maybe you should talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be us, you could talk to a professional.”

“And tell them what? I was murdered, but only kinda because my boyfriend ran back in time and erased that version of history, but I can still remember being killed by my trusted mentor and friend because I'm actually a meta-human?”

“Okay, so you don’t tell them the whole truth, just the part about your nightmares. It might help,” Barry said.

“I don’t know, maybe.” After a moment Cisco said, “I think I’m ready to go back to sleep.” Iris and Barry moved to lay back down when Cisco added quietly, “Can… Can I sleep in the middle tonight?”

“Sure,” Barry told him, nodding.

Iris crawled over to Cisco’s other side and when he turned towards Barry she snuggled close to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. Barry turned too, allowing Cisco to hold him from behind. It took a while, but eventually Cisco fell back to sleep cocooned between his loves.


End file.
